All Night Long
by Five-Princess
Summary: Who knew that Burdine would be THAT freak ? Who knew that it was with THIS guy ? Go see to find out ! Song fic from Demi Lovato. ENJOY !


Name: All Night Long Show: Bratz Couple: BurdineXByron Genre: Romance,Songfiction.  
Where and When: Start in Byron's house in Valentine day at 3 o'clock.  
Message before : Burdine is in pyjamas ok. Lyrics made by me. Sorry if its wrong. Insired by the song All Night Long from Demi Lovato, Missy Elliott and Timbaland. Insired too from Bad Romance from Lady Gaga. Enjoy !  
-

I love the way you talking. I'm loving what you do, boy. I don't fall easy all did. I never had a love like this before.

Byron was in his bedroom. He was sweetly sleeping. Stangely, a woman pop out in his back without his notice. She cover his eyes with a pink pillow. He was screaming to finaly breath but before, the evil woman pull his legs to put him in her mustang.

I like to put your number, put your number in my phone, phone phone, phone yeah. So call me call me when your all alone, lone, lone lone.

The evil woman climb in her pink car, closed the door that she earlier open and went away with Byron in the backseats.

Don't make plans, come with me and spend all night long. I want you here. I want you bad. Let's keep the party going all night long. A-a-a all night.

When she arrive at her destination with her kind of boyfriend, she get out by the front doors again of the car and open the backs one. Byron opens his eyes.

- Are you crazy ?  
- ... of you.  
- Not funny. Its 3 o'clock the morning and you bring me to your house. I work tomorrow.  
- Do I look like someone who care ?  
- Your evil did you already think of that ?  
- That why I don't care.

She get in and sit on the floor of the car. She picks the same pillow that make the black hair guy lost his mind for a moment and put it again on his dark brown eyes. He screamed again.

- Sh... I won't hurt you.

She picks his arms and pull him into her house during he felt again asleep.

I'm on an other planet. I made an other univers. You may not understand it. Sooner or later baby you will learn.

She open rudly her entering door and pull her boy to her room. The blond hair woman went to the bathroom get something. During those horrible seconds, the man opens his eyes and saw he had tap everywhere on his body.

- You won't have me that easy Burdine.

At least he know who is it.

I like to put your number, put your number in my phone, phone phone, phone yeah. So call me call me when your all alone, lone, lone lone.

She get out of her bathroom with a knife in her left hand.

- You're not gonna...  
- Maybe, if you stay calm I will maybe even not touch you.  
- Are you in drugs or what ?  
- Your my only drug.  
- Are you okay ?  
- Yes.  
- HELP ! SHE IS CRAZY !

He starts moving in all the ways. Burdine came closer and put her other hand on his torso.

- God... HELP !  
- He don't heard you. - Why you picked me ? I did nothing that can make you happier !  
- I know. You're just, hot.

He blushed and still stressed out for what she's gonna do with himself. He graspered and after calm himself.

- B...B...Burdine ?  
- Yes ?  
- Would you PLEASE stop this ?  
- Nope.  
- Please ! Come on ! Its not time to play.  
- Sorry Byron.  
- Please. Just tell me what I did so I can say sorry and go sleep at my house.  
- Byron, Byron, Byron. Stop it kk. - If I don't stop what you gonna do ?  
- I have a knife here.  
-... and ? Kill me ? God. PLEASE !

She remove Byron's shirt. He blushed again and shy smile.

Don't make plans, come with me and spend all night long. I want you here. I want you bad. Let's keep the party going all night long. A-a-a all night.

Her blue eyes were in his dark eyes. She just wanted to love him but hurt him at the same freaking time. She put her knife on the coffee table. Her eyes were still stuck in his. She was frozen.

- Now that your calm I can say why you're here.  
- Hun what ? You said something.  
- Do you want to know why you're here ?  
- Yeah !  
- I...hum. * grasp* I love you.

He did some big eyes. Burdine laughs.

- Can I go home now.  
- No !  
- Why...  
- Because I didn't finish with you Mister Powell.  
- That why I'm taped on the top of your bed !  
- Shut up !

He automaticly shut his mouth.

We can party all night. Wanna spend the night. Boy you can be my type we can play all night. This is real night suckers liars (I'm not sure of this one...) I don't by. You play baby I play wild. I'm so alone. No one is home. I got you number in my telephone. Wanna be your girl. Wanna be my man. Going to a week make no offence ( Still not sure).

Burdine sure that he won't lisent again picks a piece of grey tap and put it on his mouth. She sit on the bed. Slowly, the blond touched his manhood ( I'm laughing of him !). The only sound in the room was Byron's trying to scream but he can't. His legs were moving trying themself to to get out of the evil woman's plans.

- Stop moving. I'm not gonna hurt you.

Again, he didn't lisent. Burdine picks her knife and hurt his arm even if she promis to not hurt him. A big red mark was on it. Even than many blood was falling down.

- If you don't stop, I'll kill you.

He frozed. Burdine remove the tap she placed on his mouth to let him breath.

- I'm sorry.  
- No I am.  
- How can you be sorry?  
- 'Cause I was in love with you and...  
- Me too.  
- Burdine, really, why did you bring me here.  
- I don't know. Stop asking question would you ?

He closed his eyes. She replace the tap at the same place. He was scared. She remove his jeans ( Because he felt asleep with his clothes on like me!) and went to the top of him. She placed her knife and starts to cut his torso. He was screaming again. She was so in love. It was terrible and pathetic.

Party rock, when you're were. At the bar, we will get. We won't get at all. We-we won't get at all. 2X (Again not sure of this part. )

Burdine cut everywhere exept his face. She put her murder (knife) on her right cheek and cut. Byron finally get one of his arm out. He removed to tap.

- Why did you did this ?  
- Cause I love you.  
- That doesn't count. - Yes...

Byron picks the knife who was in her hand and cut the tap that was covering only the top on him. He sit in the bed after two hours down.

- Can I go now ?  
- Yes. * cry*  
- You're sure ?  
- Byron you can go. You can tell this to the police so I can go for the fifth time in jail and maybe not come back.  
- Crud...

When he get up, he picks his pants and put it on.

- Can I stay ?  
- Why would you stay with a freak like me ? *continue to cry*  
- Cause I know for the first time of my live, you cry for real.

She looked at him and her sweet smile came few seconds after.

- Really ?  
- Yeah. And you wanna know something more cool ?  
- What ?  
- I love you.  
- You're joking right.  
- Maybe. You guess. I will not joke with a girl who try to kill me because she love me to much. Either way, my fans are more crazy. But only you can make it right.

He smiled too. After, the tall woman get up and hugs Byron who was a little bit taller than him. She looked her shoes and remove man was now taller than her. He picks her by the waist, pulling her closer and kiss her.

-... Only you can make me happy.  
- So, you love me crazy. - You forgot something.  
- What ? - Guess.  
- Mother of pink Byron ! I always need to guess with you.  
- You don't need to guess no more you find it.  
- Mother of pink ?  
- Yeah. Its cute when you say it. I just... can't handle it. I just want to kiss you when you say it.

Don't make plans, come with me and spend all night long. I want you here. I want you bad. Let's keep the party going all night long. A-a-a all night.

The next morning, they both wake-up naked.

- Gosh. - Don't tell me that we hum... did it.

They looked each other and laugh. After this, they kissed but this time it was longer.

The end... oh I forgot. EVIL LAUGH AT THE END OF THE SONG !

Please comment ! 


End file.
